This invention relates generally to in-floor, flush poke-through wiring or service fittings for enabling activation of power and low-voltage data services (e.g., video, telecommunication, computer network, etc.) at the in-floor locations of the fittings. More particularly, the present invention relates to flush poke-through wiring fittings that provides four outlets with dual circuit capability and which can accommodate a variety of low-voltage service connectors in an internally mounted, protected fashion.
An object of the invention is to provide a flush poke-through fitting which internally supports four electrical receptacles and four communication/data connectors.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flush poke-through fitting in which the electrical receptacles can be connected either in a single circuit, or in electrically isolated circuits.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flush poke-through fitting that can accommodate either 15 or 20 amp electrical receptacles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flush poke-through fitting which can internally support communication/data connectors in either a flush mount or recessed fashion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flush poke-through fitting which shields the data connectors from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI).
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flush poke-through fitting having individual slide covers for each of the electrical receptacles and communication/data connectors.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flush poke-through fitting that can internally support communication/data connectors from a variety of manufacturers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flush poke-through fitting that has a height adjustable data mounting bracket.
One or more of the above objects and advantages are provided by a flush poke-through wiring fitting that is adapted to be supported in a floor opening in a floor of a building structure, the poke-through fitting includes an insert having an upper end adjacent to the floor and having a chamber defined therein which extends downwardly from the upper end. A fire stopping material disposed in the insert so that the fire rating of the floor, with the floor opening formed in the floor and with the poke-through wiring fitting supported in the floor opening, is substantially the same as the fire rating of the floor without the floor opening formed in the floor. A top assembly is connected with the upper end of the insert. The top assembly overlies the floor opening and has an upper, outwardly facing surface. A first means is provided for internally mounting four communication/data jacks within the fitting in a protected fashion such that the data jacks do not extend upwardly beyond the outwardly facing surface of the top assembly. A second means for internally mounting four power receptacles within the fitting in a protected fashion such that the power receptacles do not extend upwardly beyond the outwardly facing surface of the top assembly.
The first means may include a mounting bracket having a portion that is height adjustable relative to the top assembly such that data jacks of varying heights can be internally mounted in the fitting in a protected fashion.
The poke-through fitting is constructed so that the power receptacles can be wired in single or multiple circuits.
The poke-through fitting includes a cover plate having a body portion and a plurality of communication/data access covers movably connected with the body portion. Each communication/data access cover is associated with a different one of the communication/data jacks and is movable between a first position at which the cover overlies the associated communication/data jack to prevent access thereto and a second position at which the associated communication/data jack is exposed to provide access thereto.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, four communication/data access covers consist of first and second pairs of communication/data covers. Each pair of access covers is configured such that one of the covers slides under the other cover in a respective pair. To this end, each pair includes an first cover that is slidably connected to the body portion along a first generally horizontal plane and a second cover that is slidably connected to the body portion along a second generally horizontal plane that is different from the first generally horizontal plane.
The cover plate also includes a plurality of second or power receptacle access covers. Each power receptacle access cover is associated with a different one of the power receptacles and is movable between a first position at which the cover overlies the associated power receptacle to prevent access thereto and a second position at which the associated power receptacle is exposed to provide access thereto.
According to another aspect, the poke-through fitting includes a data housing disposed in the upper chamber. The data housing divides the upper chamber into a central portion and a pair of radially outer side portions. A mounting bracket is disposed in the central portion and is adapted to support a plurality of communication/data jacks within the data housing such that the data jacks do not extend upwardly beyond the outwardly facing surface of the top assembly. Power receptacle mounting brackets disposed in each of the outer side portions are adapted to support at least one electrical receptacle within the fitting in a protected fashion such that the power receptacle does not extend upwardly beyond the outwardly facing surface of the top assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, two communication/data mounting brackets can be mounted in the central portion. Each of the mounting brackets comprises one of a flush mounting bracket and a recessed mounting bracket. The flush mounting bracket is adapted to support a pair of communication/data jacks in a flush mounted position wherein the bracket is generally aligns with the top of the data housing. The recessed mounting bracket is adapted to support a pair of communication/data jacks in a recessed mounted position such that the bracket is recessed below the top of the data housing by a predetermined amount.